Pourquoi moi ?
by KinderSa
Summary: Pourquoi moi ? Cette question ne le quittait plus... Elle le hantait.


**Bonjour !**

 **Me revoilà avec un petit OS avec comme couple :**

 **Heat : Des pirates de Kidd**

 **et**

 **Abby(OC) : Des... Non je ne peux pas vous le dire !**

 **J'aime beaucoup Kidd et son équipage(même si on les voit pas beaucoup, ce que je trouve fort dommage !), j'aime bien aussi les personnages vraiment secondaires comme Heat, Wire ou encore Penguin et Shachi de L'équipage de Law ; je suis un peu triste qu'il n'y ait pas plus FanFiction sur eux.**

 **Pour Abby, je ne peux pas trop parler d'elle pour le moment car c'est un OC qui sera dans ma future Histoire(qui sortira bientôt j'espère) et je veux vous faire la surprise mais dans cette OS vous aurez un petit avant goût du caractère de son personnage.**

 **Je souhaite une bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes !**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, j'accepte toutes les critiques !**

 **PS : Le monde One Piece ne m'appartient pas sauf le personnage de Abby qui est à moi !**

* * *

 ** _Pourquoi moi ?_**

 _Cette question ne me quittait plus depuis quelques temps. Elle me hantait et me rongeait de l'intérieur._

Assis sur l'un des rebord du bateau avec une bouteille de bière à la main, Heat, dans l'ombre, regardait par la porte ouverte, Abby qui fêtait leur grande victoire commune avec le reste des deux équipages. Elle riait, buvait, dansait, elle semblait tellement heureuse. Il aurait très bien pu la rejoindre mais son cœur n'était pas à la fête ce soir.

Cette question ne le quittait plus depuis une mauvaise blague d'un de ces compagnons.

En soupirant et avec regret, il quitta sa belle des yeux et se dirigea à l'avant du navire pour trouver la tranquillité qu'il avait tant bien besoin.

Buvant plusieurs gorgés de sa bière, il se perdit dans ses pensés.

 _C'est vrai après tout, elle est magnifique, même plus que ça. Pour moi, elle dépassait -et de loin- la beauté de la splendide Boa Hancock, l'impératrice pirate, elle-même._ _Alors que moi... Moi, je ressemblait à un cadavre ambulant, un vieux zombie._

 _Le visage d'un ange et le caractère d'une diablesse s'alliant parfaitement ensemble,_

 _Des courbes à rendre les plus belles créatures de ce monde vertes de jalousie,_

 _Son corps décoré de ses diverses tatouages l'a fessait ressembler à une véritable œuvre d'art,_

 _Ces doux cheveux bleu électrique à l'odeur de pêche qui m'envoûte à chaque fois que j'ai la chance de les sentir,_

 _La flamme qui s'allume dans ses yeux violet quant on parle d'alcool ou de cuisine, ces deux grandes passions._

 _Ses lunettes qui l'a rendait sexy et mignonne à la fois,_

 _Une joie de vivre à tout épreuve, elle voit toujours les choses du bon côté, peu importe ce qu'il arrive,_

 _Son rire qui sonne comme délicieuse mélodie à mes oreilles,_

 _Et son sourire... Qui me coupe le souffle et fait bondir mon cœur de ma poitrine chaque fois qu'elle me sourit._

 _Elle est... Elle est parfaite. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour l'a décrire que la perfection._

 _Tout le contraire de moi..._

 _Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi m'a-t-elle choisi, moi, alors qu'elle pourrait avoir... Alors qu'elle a tout les hommes -et mêmes les femmes- à ses pieds, prêt à tout pour un seul sourire d'elle ?_

Il se pencha par dessus le rebord du navire et fixa son reflet dans les vagues. Il est affreux, laid, hideux ! C'était l'homme... Non. Il était pas un homme, ses cicatrises le défigurait à un point qu'il n'avait plus rien d'un humain... Dès qu'il s'approchait d'une personne, qu'il ne connaissait pas, elle partait en courant, morte de peur.

Il n'était plus un homme, il était juste un monstre.

Les nuages finirent par caché la lune, le forçant à arrêter sa «contemplation».

Même le ciel ne supportait plus de le voir.

Serrant tout d'abord ses poings, il frappa avec force le rebord, énervé. Sous l'effet de la colère, il jeta sa bière à l'endroit où il y avait son reflet.

 _Je ne l'a mérite pas..._

D'un coup, comme sortit de nul part, une voix, derrière lui, le fit sursauter.

Il se retourna.

Elle était là. Juste devant lui, à seulement quelques mètres, toute souriante avec une bouteille de Saké à la main, ses joues rougis par l'alcool.

La lune l'éclairait, lui donnant l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine.

Voyant que quelque chose clochait, elle lui demanda si tout allait bien.

Et d'une traite, il lui dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, vraiment tout, au risque de la blesser puis il lui posa _la_ question. A vrai dire, elle était sortit toute seule.

 **Pourquoi moi ?**

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle perdit son jolie sourire, tout ce qu'il voyait dans son regard était de la tristesse. Il l'avait blessé et maintenant il le regrettait ; mais il le fallait.

Après quelques secondes, elle ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Elle resta un petit moment immobile puis elle se dirigea droit vers lui, laissant tomber sa bouteille au sol.

Il baissa la tête, ne voulant pas, n'osant pas l'a regarder dans les yeux.

 _Ça y est. J'ai tout gâché... Elle va me frapper et je vais la perdre pour toujours. Je l'aurais bien m'ér..._

Sa pensée fut couper net par le baiser passionné de Abby. Tout d'abord surpris, il ne résista pas bien longtemps et l'embrassa à son tour. Elle avait ses bras autour de son cou et lui autour de sa taille, ils se serraient mutuellement dans leurs bras.

Malgré qu'ils aient fini de s'embrasser, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux avec un immense sourire.

\- Parce que c'est toi. Tout Simplement.

Cette réponse était toute simple mais bizarrement elle lui suffit. Elle lui suffit à faire s'envoler tout ses doutes. Il l'embrassa encore une fois puis elle le prit par la main et se dirigea à l'endroit ou la fête battait son plein mais il l'arrêta.

\- Je... Je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire la fête...

En réalité, il voulait juste rester seul avec elle.

\- Désolé chéri mais ce soir, c'est soirée privée entre toi et moi, et tu es obligé de venir.

Elle tira fort sur son bras le forçant à venir à elle et plaqua ses seins contre son torse, le fessant rougir. Elle en profita pour faire passer ses mains derrière son dos et les fit descendre en agrippant fermement ses fesses, collant en même temps étroitement son bassin contre le sien. Elle lui donna un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis avec un sourire pervers, elle lui dit :

\- Je vais te montrer « pourquoi toi ».

Prit d'un frisson d'excitation, Heat était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate mais avec un petit sourire maladroit, il se laissa emmener dans sa cabine, heureux.


End file.
